


Healing Hearts

by thechocolatelife



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechocolatelife/pseuds/thechocolatelife
Summary: Kind of soft Lauki in Kieran's apartment.Thank you aespi for beta-reading!
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 12
Kudos: 122





	Healing Hearts

"Back again." Lauren said as she stepped into Kieran's apartment, hand clamped over her bleeding forearm . Although she tried to hide it, the officer’s face was contorted with pain. She hurried across the room, heading for the counter at the back. Kieran looked back at the darkened street before closing the door and following her in. Several oil lamps lit the room with a warm glow as Lauren rummaged for medical supplies to try treating her arm.

"Let me help you." The look she gave him was brief but wary, searching for any sign of deceit . After a few moments, she nodded and hoisted herself up onto the countertop nearly effortlessly, rolling up her sleeve to look at the gash on her forearm. It was deep, but not enough to require stitches.

"What happened out there, Kieran?" She asked, raising her arm so that he could bandage it.

He took her forearm in hand, standing between her knees and began to work. "We were attacked by more people than I expected.  **That's all, officer** ."

"It isn't, is it? Look at me. You saw something that threw you off balance. What was it?"

Her voice was nothing if not calm, rational.  _ So why did it make him want to punch something?  _ Kieran looked up to meet her eyes, and he instantly regretted it. He would rather be fighting associates of the Scythe than be standing here, gazing into her golden eyes. 

His eyes trailed down the smooth curve of her neck, the bandage at her shoulder. It was much easier than searching for an answer he neither had nor wanted to give. Why  _ had _ he stopped, lost focus? Was it the shock of being ambushed? The fact that of all places, it'd been the alleyway where La Lune had met? Or was it the fact that he'd seen something in the officer's eyes he'd never seen before - fear.

His gaze focused upon her face once more, still waiting for a reply.  _ I was afraid. You could have died _ . "The Scythe would have recognized my fighting style. Better to seem incompetent than be discovered." She watched him for a few moments more, discontent with his answer, before looking down at her arm to watch him finish. A few small tugs later, he was done.

_ Let go _ , a voice inside him whispered.  _ Step back _ . Instead, his hand moved to grip hers. Instead of pulling away, she rested her head on his shoulder. "You got us out of there. Thank you."

Her eyes were luminous, like honey shot through with sunlight, and in that moment, he realized that he wanted to... 

_ He wanted her. _

Kieran closed his eyes, exhaling softly. Before he even knew what he was doing, he shifted forward, lips hovering over the junction of her neck and shoulder before pausing.  _ Tell me to stop. Push me away. _

She inhaled sharply. "Go on."  _ I trust you _ .

With the barest movement, he allowed his lips to brush against her skin - warm, soft. He did it again, this time on her neck, then her collarbone.

"You really need to stop taking slashes to the arm, mon amour. It's bad for the system - yours and mine."


End file.
